This relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures. At the same time, there is a desire for wireless devices to cover a growing number of communications bands.
Because antennas have the potential to interfere with each other and with components in a wireless device, care must be taken when incorporating antennas into an electronic device. Moreover, care must be taken to ensure that the antennas and wireless circuitry in a device are able to exhibit satisfactory performance over a range of operating frequencies and with a satisfactory efficiency bandwidth. In addition, in some devices a single antenna is used to cover a particular frequency band. However, in these scenarios, a single antenna may exhibit insufficient data throughput, particularly when handling communications for data-intensive device applications.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless communications circuitry for wireless electronic devices.